


Kuroo Tetsurou's pawsitively no good purrsonality

by annakaashi



Series: hq halloweek 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I can't write summaries to save my life, M/M, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Shapeshifting, day 3: shapeshifters, haikyuu halloweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: When Koutarou arrives home, he can't find his boyfriend. Later on, he stumbles in in his cat form, and Koutarou has to take care of him.written for haikyuu halloweek day 3: shapeshifters





	Kuroo Tetsurou's pawsitively no good purrsonality

**Author's Note:**

> so, here's the third day's ficlet, it's a little on the short side and a lot on the dumb side, but I hope you'll enjoy! <3

Koutarou comes home to an eerily silent apartment. Usually, that wouldn’t bother him much, but Tetsurou is home and he’s never this silent. He’s almost always listening to music or tapping a beat on any available surface. 

“Tetsu, I’m home!” He calls out as he takes off his shoes and hangs up his coat. 

The silence continues, and Koutarou’s getting worried. Did something happen to Tetsurou? Maybe he’s just sleeping in his cat form, he likes to take naps like that. Tetsurou always says that it’s more comfortable and relaxing. 

“Tetsu, where are you?” he calls out again, but it’s to no avail. 

He goes into their room, expecting to see him curled up on the covers. But he’s not there.

“C’mon Tetsu, stop playing around and come out.”

Nothing happens, not even a little noise. That’s when suddenly something starts scratching the balcony door. Curious about what it could be, he heads to the door, and opens it. 

A familiar black cat stumbles in, and Koutarou sighs in fond exasperation. 

“Tetsu, you could’ve used the door, y’know.”

A protesting meow is his only answer, but Koutarou’s become fluent in ‘cat-Kuroo-language’ over the years they’ve been together. 

“You can’t shift back, can you?”

Tetsu shakes his head, and lifts a leg. Now that Koutarou think about it, he can see that he’s not really putting weight on it. Koutarou sighs, again. It seems like that dumbass boyfriend of his got into a fight (probably went to visit the local crows, and Tsukishima has a very low tolerance for Tetsu’s not-so-pretty personality). 

“You are such a high-maintenance boyfriend,” he complains, but gets the bandages out of the bathroom cabinet. 

He gently grabs Tetsurou, and lifts him up to the couch. 

“Gimme your paw,” he instructs Tetsurou, and his currently cat boyfriend complies without any fuss. 

Tetsurou hisses though, when the disinfectant makes contact with his wound. 

“Don’t whine, you brought this upon yourself. Did you annoy Tsukishima again?”

Tetsurou huffs, and looks at him.  _ I didn’t annoy him. He’s just too easy to rile up.  _

Koutarou laughs softly. “You’re incorrigible, Tetsu.”

A smug look takes over his features, and Koutarou wonders not for the first time that how the fuck can a cat look smug and yet Tetsu can manage it perfectly and without any effort on his part. 

He finishes bandaging Tetsurou’s leg, and starts stroking his fur. It’s soft, just like his hair, and Koutarou loves it. 

“What am I gonna do with you, huh?” He asks, a fond smile gracing his face. 

Tetsurou peeks up at him, his gaze clearly saying  _ like you haven’t done this before, you have no right to call me out _ . 

It’s true, though, Koutarou himself has come back home with wounds on his white-gray wings on several occasions. 

“Fine, fine. Let’s make dinner,” he says, getting up from the couch. “But you’re not getting any, it’s your punishment for worrying me.”

An indignant screech of betrayal leaves Tetsurou’s mouth.

_ Well, it’s not like I’d  _ really  _ not give him dinner,  _ Koutarou thinks, laughing at his boyfriend’s reaction.  _ I love him too much to do that to him. Even if he’s an idiot.  _

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk to me, you can do it here:  
> [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi)
> 
> ps. kudos and comments are very much appreciated<3


End file.
